familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888)
Anna Marie Gabrielsen (1819-1888) aka Anne Maria Kjarvaldsen; aka Anna Marie Gabrielsen of Lund; Immigrant from Farsund, Norway to Chicago, Illinois, USA in 1882 (b. July 19, 1819; Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. August 29, 1888, 5:00 am; 25 Pleasant Place, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA) Parents *Gabriel Gabrielson (c1795-?) of Lund *Anna Margretha (c1795-?) of Skaugaard Birth Anna was born on July 19, 1819 in Farsund, Norway according to the International Genealogical Index but this may be an error. The 1865 Norway Census lists her birth year as 1822 as does her death certificate and tombstone. The person who compiled the information may have confused two people of the same name. Baptism She was baptized on August 15, 1819 as "Ane Marie Gabrielsen" according to the International Genealogical Index but this may be an error. Marriages *Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844) on October 8, 1841 in Farsund, Norway. He most likely died in 1844 in Farsund. *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865) on December 14, 1845 in Farsund, Norway. He most likely died in Farsund. *Brecking circa 1865-1870 in Farsund, Norway. He is mentioned in the letter from Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990). *Kjarvaldsen in Chicago, Illinois circa 1880, who outlived her and died after 1888. She is listed as a Anna Marie Kjarvaldsen in a church biography written after her death. Children Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990) wrote that there were eight children: "The children were Marie (Jennie's and Ozzie's mother), Katrine -- Lillie -- Hans -- John -- Andreas -- Harvey -- and my father Jens." A family photo shows eight and has them labeled as "Henry, John, and Tillie". The 1865 Norway Census lists nine including a half sibling: *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) aka Hans Christian Anthon Marius Hansen, who was born from her first marriage to Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844). Hans was born on 08 September 8, 1844 and was baptized on October 13, 1844. He was a sailor by 1865. He may be the "Henry Jensen" in the family plot at the cemetery, or the "Henry Johnson" mentioned in the letter. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-1892) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846. He was a sailor by 1865. One of the two Hans was known as Henry. *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848. *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852), aka Molly Jensen, who was born on November 20, 1852. She was known as Molly. *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) who married Peter Olsen (1844-1892) and migrated to Chicago and gave birth to Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) the china decorator. Peter was the brother of Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938). *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (c1855-c1895). *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) who married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) and emigrated to Chicago. *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who emigrated to Chicago and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938). *Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) who was born on August 4, 1963 and was baptized on September 13, 1963. He moved to Park County, Colorado where he died in 1921. His children were Pearl, Norman, Stella, and Alice. Death of husband The following is from an undated church biography: "Anna Marie (Kjarvaldsen) after her husband's death came to America in 1882 and passed away six years later, aged 63 years, having previously embraced the Methodist faith." Vestregade Street, Farsund, Norway The family appears in the 1865 Norway Census living in "Ladestedet Farsund" on Vestregade Street in a house owned by Jens J. Hansen. Ann was already a widow and living with the following children: Hans Kristian Jensen; Hans Gabriel Jensen; Anton S. Jensen; Juliane A. Jensen; Anne M. Jensen; Johanne K. Jensen; Jens J. Jensen; Andreas Jensen; and Johan K. Jensen. They are listed as: "Anne Marie Hans."; "Johanne K Jens."; "Hans Gabriel Jens."; "Juliane A. Jens." and "Andreas Jens." Norway to USA She moved from Farsund, Norway to Chicago, Illinois in 1882 with her children. Death Anna died on August 29, 1888 at her home at 25 Pleasant Place in Chicago of "exhaustion from carcinoma of uterus", she had been sick for three years. She was listed under the name "Anna Marie Jensen". Her Illinois death certificate number was "4936". Burial She was buried at Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois with the following people: *Alice Jensen (1884-1886) *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-1892). His death date needs to be confirmed by the cemetery. *Henry Jensen (1853-1901). His death date needs to be confirmed by the cemetery. *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) External links *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter of Farsund at Findagrave Uncompleted tasks Find her missing two husbands. Find her ship manifest for when she came to the United States. Find the missing children. Find who the people buried with her are by calling back the cemetery and confirming the dates of death. Research on Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) *Else Egeland (1960- ) writes: "I have checked emigrant-lists etc. here in Norway. Anne (Ane) M Jensen, Farsund, was daughter of Jens Jakob Hansen and Ane Marie Gabrielsdatter, lived in Farsund 1865 (census, mother was widow in 1865). Born 19. June 1854 in Farsund, and according to the church protocol her name was Ane Marie Jensen. Anes (Annes) siblings are Hans Kristian, Hans Gabriel, Anton, Juliane, Johanne, Jens, Andreas and Johan. In the emigration lists I so far can find only one that can match; Ane Malene Olsen, married to Peder Olsen b. 1844, left Kristiansand, Norway for Chicago 28 February 1874. But if that is her, Malene and Marie is mixed, and her birth year in the protocols is 1841 ... I can not find a marriage record. The local history books from Herad near Farsund says that Peder Olsen Egeland (my grandfathers uncle) born 1844 emigrated to Chicago in the 1870s. There is also a Peder Olsen going in 1883 (married, lives in America, the same?) and one in 1885 (unmarried), both born 1844." *Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990) wrote in a letter around 1960-1965: "Your great-great great grandmother married four times, one, outlived her, a Mr. Brecking (sp?) of Chicago. The first one I know nothing of. My grandfather Ossie & Jennies, I do not know for sure -- but believe was her third husband who edited a small paper and believe it was in Farsund, where my father was born. Her other husband owned an inn, two sons born to that marriage. One died in the English Channel, captain of his boat. The other a captain, on the ____. His boat was lost in Lake Michigan. The family moved from Farsund to Stavanger and lived there until they came to America around 1870. The children were Marie (Jennie's and Ozzie's mother), Katrina -- Lillie -- Hans -- John -- Andres -- Hervey -- and my father Jens. They all sang beautifully. It was a warm loving family and I loved my Tanta Katrina and your uncle Ossie so very much. I was six when my father died and 16 when Tanta died -- or I would have more to tell. My sister Myrtle and her husband were in Norway two years ago and went to Farsund to see if they could find out any thing about our father -- but could not find out anything -- there was a fire some time ago and much was lost." Images File:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20070702610399.jpg|1819 possibly our Anna Marie birth in Farsund Image:Gabrielsen-AnnaMaria.gif|1819 birth indexed File:Gabrielsdatter Andreasen 1841 marriage.png|1841 first marriage to Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844) on October 8 in Farsund, Norway Image:Marriage of Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) and Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865) in Farsund, Norway on December 14, 1845.png|1845 second marriage to Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865) on December 14 in Farsund, Norway Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010465.jpg|1856 birth of Johanne in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010475.jpg|1859 birth of Jens in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010487.jpg|1862 birth of Andrew in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010622.jpg|1863 birth of Johan in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010801.jpg|1865 death of husband in Farsund churchbook Image:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census Image:Document missing.png|1870 circa third marriage to Brecking circa 1865-1870 in Farsund, Norway Image:Document missing.png|1880 migration from Norway to the United States Image:9010573 108853086122.jpg|1880 circa Image:Jensen-Sigrid photo.jpg|1880 circa Image:Document missing.png|1880 circa marriage to Ukjent Kjarvaldsen in Chicago, Illinois Image:Jensen-AnnaMarie 1888 death.png|1888 death in Chicago Image:Gabrielsdatter-AnnaMarie tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway Category: People from Chicago Category: Burials at Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois